


Dettached

by cheolslaugh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choreographer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolslaugh/pseuds/cheolslaugh
Summary: Breaking up is the answer, he thought.





	Dettached

**Author's Note:**

> Pinwheel and Habit/Habitual Words of Vocal Team will be good for this. (I love these songs, too!)

3am. These thoughts won't go away, so does his feelings. He didn't like how things go emotional when it's this late. He didn't like how their memories together be flashing in his mind unintentionally, uncontrollably. He didn't like how they both... No, scratch that. How he got hurt when he's not supposed to because he's the one who wanted to cut the red strings attached on their hands and hearts.

 

A year have passed, Soonyoung has been known and became successful for his self-made choreographies. He's happy with the life he's living and people can see it in him. Soonyoung carries this fun, cheerful and silly side of him all of the time. Sometimes he forgets that eyes speak louder than anything else. He forgets that even if he smiles, he laughs... Something is just missing. He's happy and contented. Yes. But he feels that he's like a jigsaw puzzle missing a single piece.

 

"Jihoon, let's break up. I'm getting tired of this." He was tired of himself getting ignored most of the time. Feeling unimportant when it was love he's supposed to feel. Soonyoung just can't take how Jihoon talks about himself and others gets to do what couples do when they're only friends and Soonyoung never gets to do it with him even once. Soonyoung didn't know if his mind is overreacting or he really didn't feel that Jihoon loved him.

 

"Why?" Jihoon shot back. He has no idea what Soonyoung is talking about. "I said let's break up." Soonyoung answered looking directly to Jihoon's eyes. Neither of the two knows what to feel at the moment. "Is that what you want?" No. He just got tired of things. "Aren't you tired, Jihoon?" Standing in distances, feet magnetized to the ground. "I am." Not even trying to break the building tension in them. "Then, let's break up." Soonyoung said waiting for Jihoon's respond. "Okay." Both obviously tired with the situation. Soonyoung thought ending everything was the answer to also end the pain that lingers in his chest.

 

On the other hand, Jihoon became successful as well due to him producing good music. Soonyoung was the one who told him that he should try composing and producing. Soonyoung also was the one who believed in him when he can't even believe in his own abilities. But he's really happy now. Jihoon strived harder when Soonyoung broke up with him. He became the better person he is now.

 

"So, Woozi. As a solo artist and producer, what can you say to those people out there who wants to do the same thing as you?" The MC asked for the last time before Jihoon enters the event place where the awarding is going to happen. "You just really have to believe in yourself that you can do it. And be patient because everything takes time." Jihoon tucked his suit, drew a smile on his face and bowed to everyone.

 

There was Soonyoung absentmindedly staring at the ceiling. Recalling his memories with Jihoon which are still vivid like everything they created together was just yesterday. It all started in the small company where they met until the last day they saw each other, the day they walk on different roads. Soonyoung can't help himself but just cry his heart out when he remembers these. The bitter taste of reality. They sometimes say that if you hurt someone you love, you're a bad person. When it's you who suffered all along and you've finally reached your limit, so you decided to cut the lines between the two of you instead. And that's what happened to Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung has moved on, everyone thought. Although his heart got left behind and haven't take a single step for a year. He saw Jihoon smiling brightly last time. Soonyoung didn't know he longed for Jihoon this much. He's still beautiful. Nothing has changed. Even his love for the producer was still there. His heart ached unknowingly. Soonyoung thinks that he also should be happy now. He's fine that the younger is in good condition, that he's doing well on his own... He should move on. He should do it for his own happiness. Taking all the risks to be back to the happy Soonyoung again.

 

He turned on his left side cuddling a soft toy bear. His eyes were tired. His senses partially alive. The sun is already there, slowly illuminating the whole room. Soonyoung wiped his tear stained cheeks for the last time and smiled to himself before dozing off. "See you again real soon, Soonyoung."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this earlier, today. Hope you liked it though.
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: cheolslaugh


End file.
